Save Me
by Romanoma
Summary: Beneath his shirt a faint golden ring glimmered playfully, teasingly, and he fell again to his knees, fingers clawing desperately at the ancient item that hung around his neck. [BakuraxRyou]


**Title: **Name Your Demon  
**Series:** Yuugiou  
**Author: **Elsalhir Erestar  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Genre**: Dark/Angst/Religious?  
**Summary**: Shield me from unfriendly eyes, let angel wings preside in time, for evil comes to me, inside…

**Name Your Demon**

**

* * *

**

_Only to find there is no one there but me.._

**

* * *

**

His heals clicked against a deep mahogany floor, the soft tap, tap reverberating back and forth around the pillared hall like nervous whispers amongst the dead. Empty eyes watched him walk; watched with pity and fear as he approached the steps, deep purple veil drawn across the coloured window. It shadowed the moonlight, naught but candle light to keep troubled spirits at bay. Trembling pale hands were knotted into a shirt hanging from a frail and thin body, movements that were hurried and clumsy bringing him to his destination at last. He fell to his knees, palms touching the cold floor…

A sob bubbled from his throat, released without his consent. His face fell indignantly into his hand, tears searing his eyes, burning his skin. Fire raged in his soul. Fickle visions plagued his mind. Laughter echoed in the emptiness, a shrill mocking call inside his head that told him he was worthless, useless, a fatal plague on mankind.

The deliverer of _death_.

His head snapped up, locks of hair falling back on his shoulders as he cried aloud, "Why have you forsaken me?" A silent soul couldn't see him, couldn't see his fear and his need, a bloodied crown of thorns tilted upon matted locks of golden-brown. Two hands clasped together and he bowed his head down, impulsive words gushing from his lips as a torrent of water in this honest hall that gave him no strength and no will to live. "Please, Almighty, save me…. save me… Tell me how to live again. Show me what strength is left in me."

_You are a sinner…_

"Please, _please_…" He slithered forward on his knees, fingers tightening. "Show me what I must do. Help me!"

_There is nothing here for a sinner, child…_

"Cleanse me! Free me of sin!" He sobbed again, struggling hard not to destroy himself entirely. "Show me Light again. Give me Freedom…"

_With peace comes freedom…?_

He yielded beneath the intensity of worthlessness, hands breaking the union of prayer to curl his arms around himself, eyes shuttering closed as hot tears swept down frozen cheeks, burning the holy, sacred ground where they fell like acid upon the pearl gates of heaven.

"P-please…mercy…" He felt a presence approach him, a comforting hand falling upon his shoulder and suddenly a sensation of calm settled in his heart, lifting the dull ache that resided there. Peace. Harmony. Had the discord of his heart finally dissipated? Had God answered his call?

He smiled softly, warmth rushing into his soul. He had heard his plea. He had heard his cry.

The reassuring hand remained upon his shoulder as if holding the weight of heaven, hell and earth away from him. His own hand slithered upwards to the place where it lay, feeling more warmth spread through his fingertips.

_You only need me…_

"My saviour…" he mumbled, cheek nuzzling freely against that guiding hand.

_Give in to your darkest dreams…_

His eyes widened and with a yell he stood, wrenching his hand away from the one that touched him so fondly, so affectionately, deceiving him, persuading him away from the Light. "No!" he screamed, hands knotting into his hair. He tore at the roots, falling once more to his knees. "NO! NO!"

A snide laugh filtered into the air, louder and louder and **louder.** God's house resonated with the sound of evil, a maniacal cackle, a screeching raven's call blown ill upon the wind of his ominous glee. "Leave me ALONE!" His scream couldn't drown out the laughter, it's malicious edge lighting the fire of hatred in his heart once more. His soul felt cold, anger teetering beneath the surface.

He couldn't let the demon out, a sneering, smiling monster. It could ravish him, taint him, rip apart the fibre of his being, but he would not let it out.

Never. Never could it escape the confinement of his mind.

_You will break, child…_

"HELP ME!" he implored, but his plea fell on deaf ears. The shadows jeered and mocked with their master, swirling and rising and twisting and laughing. Beneath his shirt a faint golden ring glimmered playfully, teasingly, and he fell again to his knees, fingers clawing desperately at the ancient item that hung around his neck.

"_Please_………."

God merely turned away….

Owari

**Notes-** Um..yeah? Just a spontaneous one-shot relating to Ryou's struggle with his faith. Not really meant to be understood, but meant to be thought about at least.


End file.
